


臆病者 Pt.1

by HanazikiAkina



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazikiAkina/pseuds/HanazikiAkina
Summary: 没想到吧，我也不知道几章完结，诶嘿☆
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 2





	臆病者 Pt.1

**任务：**

1.无论用什么方法，请活到最后。

2.你们中有人有秘密，如果这个人是你，请保守秘密。

**提示：**

1.任务保密，严禁任何人共享。

2.任务会根据游戏进程更新，一切以发布的新任务为准。

3.任务失败或抵抗任务会受到相应惩罚。

在看这篇独白的你，你好。

我叫高地优吾，今年26岁，在东京的某家电视台当晨间节目的AD。

原本家里是想让我当幼师去的，但是没想到发出的这么多简历当中，只有这家电视台录取了我。我也只能苦笑，这可能也是命，给与一个不需要反叛精神之人以反叛精神，之类的吧。

说到兴趣，我最大的兴趣有三。一是足球，从小我就热爱足球，现在也和老家踢球的朋友时常有联系。二是机车，三是温泉旅行，现如今又迷上了制作手工皮具。剪裁也好缝纫也罢，都是非常杀时间的耗时利器。而且做完了会有莫大的成就感，自己用着也开心，送人也开心，简直是一举多得不能再棒的活动了。

一般来说，天不亮的时候我就得起床准备当天的工作。可怜就可怜在，我们这些电视节目从业者，实际上不存在什么假期。特别是在现在这种特殊时期，人们需要媒体的力量，我也打心眼里希望我们的力量能通过屏幕传递到民众们的心里。

记得在哪儿看到的一句同行顺口溜，地球不爆炸，我们不放假。放到现在来看比喻地倒是非常得当，我对着玄关的镜子苦笑一下，出了门。

今天的节目说到的是由于COVID的肆虐，在家或是去体验店玩VR游戏打发时间的群众越来越多，这种行为在逐渐成为年轻群体中的一种新风潮。

“现在时代也变了啊，都有这么先进的娱乐活动了吗？”我一边感叹着，一边快速地翻开下一页题词本。

接下来下午还要出一个外景，遂之戴好口罩面罩。被同事笑笑也无妨，毕竟病毒才不会管你明天有没有班。

“对不起打扰，借一个厕所——”我推开距离外景地一个弄堂的这家VR体验店的店门，大厅没有一个人。我心生疑惑地进了厕所，顺便打个电话和导演报备完。刚出来走到大厅，身后就被不知是什么人偷袭，昏了过去。

——————————————

鼻子里灌满了泥土的气息，我想我大概是脸朝下着的地。

我支起身子望了望四周，这里是靠近城镇的树林，火烧云很漂亮，镇周边没有生活痕迹。侧了侧头，和地上鼓鼓胀胀的背包面面相觑：“你说，这里不会是废村吧？”包里有个黑色哑光柱状物撑开着拉链。我不想打开它，甚至是不愿打开。做好心理准备后，我颤抖的双手拉开了拉链。拉开之后，我倒吸一口气。

是一把复合十字弓。

我拿出那把十字弓，脚边掉了一小把箭，又数了数，一共6支。“也就是说能回收的吗，也好……”边说着边打开绑在箭上的卡片，读出声来：

“欢迎来到杀戮游戏。如果玩家在游戏中死亡，现实中也会消失。请认真对待、愉快的享受游戏过程。”

“别开玩笑了！怎么愉快的起来啊！”我把卡片往地上一掷，抱怨的回声传到耳朵里，连自己的声音都显得分外刺耳。我没细看包里还有什么，隐约看到包里有一块油布、一捆绳子、一点干粮和水。我苦笑一下，笑自己的不堪。

然后我拍了拍衣服上的泥和灰，弯下腰捡起卡片往山里走。“希望能见到什么人一起就好了，对吧。”

2020/6/2 PM6:00

嘀嘀 嘀——

然后我的时间开始转动。

“GAME START”

用了大概5个小时开路，总算到达了山顶。我看了看山脚下，有一栋独居，里面似乎有炊烟飘出。这猜也不用猜，百八成是一个较为强大的同盟，还是别去招惹的好。又眯起眼睛细看，其他零星的火光也看得不是很真切，像是飘在雾里的星星。

“想这么多也没用，还是睡吧。”

我爬上树，把自己用油布包着，在树杈上捆两捆，权做纯手工睡袋。

——————————————

我是个睡得很浅的人，入了夜，睡了还不到两小时，草丛里窸窸窣窣的声响惊醒了我。我轻手轻脚地抽出一支箭搭在弓上，对着树丛就是一发。

随之而来的却是一声失望的长音。

“诶——明明是我追了好久的兔子——”一个金毛分头靠着树干滑坐在地，一脸怨气的看着我。我解了解绳索，把东西扛在肩上溜下树。失敬，真的是那个上过我们家节目的音乐剧演员京本大我，我连忙道歉。

“对不起对不起，没想到是京本君。”

“为什么？为什么你认识我？”

我蹲下拔箭头的时候望向他，他叉着腰，一脸疑惑回看我。我一边思考着逃跑路线一边回复道：“前几天，你不是出过我们电视台晨间节目的美食外景？我是当时的随行AD高地优吾啊。”

“哦……”

他似乎对“晨间节目”这个单词有反应，眉毛往上挑了挑。金发和脸庞透过稀稀拉拉的月光变得更加透明，美得仿佛下一秒就会消散不见。

我拔出了箭矢，提溜着耳朵把兔子递给他。

他接过来，摆出一副“就这样吃吗”的表情。我登时无话可说，也觉得让一个演音乐剧的剥兔子皮挺超纲的，不太现实。

“……算了我来吧，你生个火吧，就这儿。”我指了指最靠悬崖边那棵树的背风处。

“我不会啊。”

“那你为什么要来这种游戏里玩啦！”

我吐槽道，然后提溜着兔子去乖乖生起火。火光照着他发亮的瞳仁，一闪一闪的，他眼里像是燃着一团从不熄灭的火，而这团火焰又对世间所有事物保持纯真的好奇心。

真是个美人坯子，活该上电视。

我心里暗暗咒骂一句。

“京本君，烤兔子做好了，就是没什么调料啊，对不起。”

“没事，叫我kyomo好了，那么死板也不是我的作风。”

他撕下一条兔腿啃了一口，看看兔腿，又看看我，笑容一点点从嘴边绽开。

“好吃，超好吃，高地，谢谢你。真的谢谢。”

“哈哈哈，没关系，能合你胃口就好。”

我一度怀疑他的眼睛里是不是灌满了整条银河。

——————————————

嘀嘀 嘀——

任务更新，请注意查收。

任务更新，请注意查收。

任务更新，请注意查收。

——————————————

手表的显示屏飞也似的闪了三下，还在大快朵颐的kyomo抬头看了看我，问道：

“不过来吃个腿吗？”

“不了，我怕被人发现，去灭下火，马上就回来。”

“那行。”

虽然我能够借机离开，但是真的不放心这个和我同龄的大少爷。

我背对着他，打开被我又揉又踩，沾满泥土的卡纸上浮现出新的任务：

杀死京本大我。

不可以

不会

不行

不能够

不

不

不

不。

我不希望他殒命于此。

我希望我在他心里永远是可靠的。

是温柔的。

是值得托付的。

是能并肩挺过重重困难的，永远的朋友。

我的左手不受控制地抽出一根箭，右手颤抖着架好十字弓。

搭好弦。

对准刚吃完烤兔子，边吮手指边转动脑袋到处找人的kyomo。

扣下扳机。

箭矢从一个近乎完美的角度洞穿了他的胸膛。

鲜血从他的胸腔汩汩而出，在地上下了一场淅淅沥沥的血雨。

读到这儿的朋友，你知道，

猎杀一头漂亮的公鹿，是什么感觉吗？

他眼里那盏摇曳的灯火渐渐熄灭。

他平静的面容上没有一丝怨恨。

我拔出那支箭，一如几小时前见面时拔出那只兔子身上的。

抱着他还温热的身体，仰望着天。

眼泪从下巴上滑落，砸在他逐渐冰冷的躯壳上。

懦弱而虚伪。

Kyomoto Taiga

Kyomoto Taiga

死亡。

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到吧，我也不知道几章完结，诶嘿☆


End file.
